


Protected

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya held up the box. "Isumi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

Waya held up the box. "Isumi."

Isumi looked at the box, then at Waya. "Waya."

"What are these doing in your bag?"

"They're there for protection." Waya wasn't certain if he was being cautious or being ignorant.

"I know what condoms are used for, 'Sumi! Why do you have them in your overnight bag to stay at my house?"

Isumi took a very long sip of his water, long enough that he drained the glass and attempted to keep drinking.

"Isumi."

Setting down his glass finally, Isumi said softly, "Wishful thinking?"

Waya blushed hotly enough that he felt he needed some air. "Uh, right. I'm just going to go out of the balcony for a bit. Do you want to go to bed?"

Isumi looked over his shoulder at the other boy. "Did you want to try one out?"

Dropping the box on the table, Waya laughed. "Haha! Well, maybe some other time... or next time. Whatever." He left Isumi sitting in the kitchen with an unopened box of condoms. Isumi wondered briefly if Waya had also found the lube.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
